


Prickling my heart

by Min_Tae_Gi20



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Half and half really, I love Shownu, Jealousy, JooHyuk, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Short One Shot, Ultimately they're the best duo ever, changki, i love wonho, kinda smutty, non-au, showho, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Tae_Gi20/pseuds/Min_Tae_Gi20
Summary: Hyunwoo becomes jealous of Hyungwon but doesn't know why, Hoseok can kind of notice this so when everybody except the two of them have left the dorm they sit down and have a serious talk. Hoseok helps Hyunwoo realize his feelings and things escalate.Or; Everybody leaves the dorms except Wonho and Shownu. Because they're alone they obviously need to at least make out. Duh.(English is not my native language so I don't actually know if the title makes sense so... Sorry if it doesn't.)





	Prickling my heart

It was highly unusual for the most of the group to be out while just 2 or 3 were left in the dorms, today was one of those highly unusual days, a day without any schedules. Jooheon and Minhyuk were going to do some shopping while Kihyun and Changkyun were planning to go to some restaurant, Hyungwon went to play pool with some friends. So in the dorms there were only Hyunwoo and Hoseok left, the day started off normal with everybody waking up and making breakfast.

“We still up for today Jooheonie?” 

Minhyuk walks to the table in an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants trying to rub his eyes from the sleepiness, Jooheon who has just started eating his cereal looked up with his mouth still full with food but trying to talk anyways.

“Yeah of course, don’t forget your wallet though Minhyuk, I'll get seriously mad at you if you say you forgot it for the fourth time in a row.”

Minhyuk squeezed by Hyunwoo, where he sat by the table, so that he could sit beside Jooheon and observe while his boyfriend kept eating after he had finished speaking.

“As if you could ever get mad at me!” Minhyuk scoffed. “You would just say you'd kill me which just means you trying to hug me to death which really only leads to cuddles.” 

Minhyuk smiles widely at Jooheon and he can't resist but smile back at his beautiful boyfriends face. 

“Okay you two love birds, scootch.” 

Changkyun walked into the room not even thinking about bringing another chair but telling the others to move instead, Kihyun followed shortly after, both looking as if they've already put on make-up as if they were leaving already but in fact just woke up.  
Jooheon stood up with his bowl and Minhyuk plastered onto him, hugging him around his waist, like a koala, having to crouch a little looking kind of uncomfortable but because he could be close to Jooheon he seemed like he didn't mind. Jooheon seemed to struggle with holding his bowl and trying to walk with Minhyuk clinging to him but looked happy at the same time. 

Hyunwoo did not bother to move since there were enough chairs around the table for three people and he was still waiting for Hoseok while eating breakfast. 

Changkyun walked over to the breakfast table to take an apple while Kihyun was starting to make some more coffee proceeding to take two slices of bread and starting to spread some butter onto them. Without paying too much attention to his surroundings he didn’t notice a figure creeping up behind him only withdrawing his attention from the butter when he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder. 

“Kihyunie~”

The maknae sing-song his name trying to be cute, Kihyun didn’t seem too bothered and only leaned back into Changkyuns embrace to get more comfortable, only humming in response to his boyfriend. 

“Where do you want to eat today?”

Changkyun smiled widely when Kihyun put one finger to put on his own nose to motion he was thinking thoroughly for a few seconds after he responded with:

“I don’t really mind where we eat, you can choose.”

“Really hyung?!”

The maknae seemed overjoyed that he could choose anywhere to eat and Kihyun would be there with him, he thought for a moment before he said with a happy tone:

“How about that restaurant where I asked you to be my boyfriend?”

This made the elder to turn around in the maknaes arms to then put his own arms around Changkyuns neck. 

“That’s a lovely idea.” 

Changkyun was so filled with happiness that he lost himself for a moment and leant forward to peck his boyfriend's lips before pulling back with a blush. Kihyun looked shocked at first but smiled after a few seconds, face filled with blissful joy and just in awe that this cute boy was all his. He felt so much love that he also closed the distance between them for a slow peck on the others lips but pulling back far too fast for the others liking but Changkyun dealt with it fast enough and Kihyun turned once again to continue to make his sandwiches. 

“Geez, get a room you two, you make me look miserable with my no-boyfriend self.”

Hoseok finally walked into the kitchen and Hyunwoo peeked up from his breakfast to look at Hoseok. Him and his model-looking body showing through the almost transparent white t-shirt he wore to bed that was just tight enough to show his perfect silhouette and the short sleeves that almost burst at the seams from his muscular arms. The shorts he wore also showed off how much he didn't just prioritize his upper body at the gym, the gym which he almost loves more than his members. (Not really though.)

Hyunwoo was left in the kitchen with Hoseok, Hyunwoo trying not to look at him and his perfect body and handsome face after Kihyun and Changkyun walked lazily out of the room to head to their shared bedroom to eat in instead of eating with the others. Obviously they desired to be in their own little world which nobody really minded.

Everybody had insisted that the couples in the group should share room with their partner so there won’t be any non-child friendly activities while another member was in the room and no sneaking around in the middle of the night. So the three people that weren't in a relationship with another member where sharing one room with a bunk bed and one normal. Hyunwoo insisted that he didn't mind where he slept and could take the bunk bed, then there was Hoseok and Hyungwon who were left to fight over the single bed with a much more comfortable mattress than the bunk beds, Hoseok tried to not seem as direct in his caring of Hyungwon but in the end Hyungwon didn’t notice that Hoseok willingly gave him the single bed. 

Of course this was nothing to be bothered over since everybody knew how much Hoseok cared for Hyungwon but for some reason there was this itch inside of Hyunwoo whenever he thought about Hoseok and Hyungwon interacting. It didn't used to be this bad though, at first it seemed like Hyunwoo just liked having Hoseok around him and was a little annoyed when he left to sit beside Hyungwon or someone else. Over time something developed inside of Hyunwoo though, this weird feeling of anger towards his own members just because they were touching Hoseok, unintentionally too, it didn't make a difference to Hyunwoo, it all made him feel less worthy since he rarely touched Hoseok. If they touch it was because Hoseok made the first step but Hyunwoo never knew how to respond or how to show that he was actually very happy and enjoyed the touches. He was too scared to touch back because of the awkwardness that might occur. He was too scared to hold Hoseok's hand were it rested on Hyunwoo's thigh to keep it in it's place for any longer period of time because he thought he might seem needy. 

Hoseok was at a loss though, whenever he tried to make progress on becoming a little closer to Hyunwoo it seemed as if he didn’t want it in his staleness and in the end Hyunwoo was just receiving the skinship instead of returning it. He didn’t mind if Hyunwoo returned the favor right then and there or if he did it at another time in the dorms or something but he never did anything. It felt as if Hoseok was just giving and then waiting but nothing happened so he repeated the process until he concluded that it didn't work. 

As Hyunwoo was looking at Hoseok in the kitchen making breakfast he quickly remembered that Hoseok has barely touched him lately, it had bothered Hyunwoo until late at night only trying to fall asleep to forget but became reminded of it as soon as he saw the other man's outstanding visuals. That jawline that was so heavenly that he looked like a greek god, a person so amazing that could never truly be his. It only hurt more to know that Hoseok was such a caring and kind person too, always selfless and always showing his best, Hyunwoo regretted deeply that Hoseok's caring and selflessness wasn't directed at him. He so deeply wanted that attention which he always gave Hyungwon to be his, he wanted Hoseok to only look at him. 

“Yo, why is everybody up so early?”

Speaking of the devil, walking in comes Hyungwon, long pajama pants and a nicely fit t-shirt hung at his shoulders, he looked like he was an early riser judging by his face with no eye bags, no rubbing at his eyes, nothing, but everybody knew that underneath that shell he was the laziest and the most tired out of all the members. 

“Everybody’s going out remember? Weren’t you going out too?”

Hoseok's face didn’t light up like it usually does later in the day when he heard Hyungwons voice, at the moment he was probably too tired to even care. He didn’t even take a break from making his breakfast to turn around and greet his best friend. The strangest thing though was that when Hoseok was done making his breakfast and turned to sit at the breakfast table he smiled the most beautiful smile you could see in the morning toward Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo was taken aback but quickly smiled back with just the sheer happiness he felt from that one smile, he was able to quickly recover and do his best at looking as friendly as the giver of that breathtaking smile. 

“Yeah but that’s a little later, what are you gonna do? You going out too?”

“Nah, I'm just gonna hang out with Hyunwoo.”

“Alright.”

Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo and smiled again, probably feeling forced to because of the mentioning of his name, but Hyunwoo was too taken aback this time, just mentioning that all Hoseok's attention for that day would be directed at him was too much for Hyunwoo to comprehend in the span of a few seconds. Therefore; he was left frozen for a couple of seconds. 

With the lack of response-smile from Hyunwoo Hoseok felt a little rejected but tried not to think anything of it and continued eating his breakfast instead of keep looking at Hyunwoo. 

“Do you want something from the convenience store later? I can swing by there after the hangout.”

Hyungwon was done making his breakfast and was leaning against the counter to eat it instead of sitting down, he was turned towards Hyunwoo and Hoseok and looked at Hoseok expectedly. 

“No thank - actually, could you buy some sodas or something? You can buy for everyone and I’ll pay you later.”

That was a weird pause, Hyunwoo thought, why would he change his mind so suddenly in the middle of the sentence? Even if he couldn't think of any reason for the sudden change, Hoseok's mind went wild. Taking the oppurtunity for more alone time with Hyunwoo the second the thought appeared in his head.

“Uhm sure.”

Hyungwon also looked at Hoseok wondering what that was about but didn't think about it too much and just let it slide as nothing special. 

“Hyunwoo, do you want something?”

Hoseok looked at him again, Hyunwoo should be used by this by now, looking at another member's eyes wasn't anything special but with Hoseok Hyunwoo's brain just short circuits and he can't help but fall deeply into those beautiful eyes. Hyunwoo don’t even know why he feels this way, why he appreciates Hoseok's body so much, why he feels so agitated when all Hoseok's attentions isn't directed towards him. Why was he feeling this fire building inside of him, as if he needs to figure this out soon before it becomes unbearable. 

“Helloooo, earth to Hyunwoo?”

When Hyunwoo snapped out of his train of thought and looked towards the direction his name was called he was startled that Hyungwon was just mere inches away from his face, trying to get Hyunwoo to hear his voice more without shouting. He instinctively jumps in his seat, leaning back to avoid the uncomfortable closeness. 

“Woah, what?”

“What’s with you? Are you okay?”

Hyungwon's caring isn't what Hyunwoo wanted right now, but in reality this whole scenario isn't what he longed for, what he subconsciously desired for was for Hoseok to be his, but he himself didn't have the slightest idea that this is what he wants. 

Recovering from being startled he reminded himself that he needs to be polite and answer. 

“I’m fine thank you, I don’t need anything but thank you for offering.”

“Alright, well I'll be in my room if you need me, I'll leave in about 2 hours or so.” 

Hyungwon left the room, for some reason Hyunwoo felt like he could relax more now, he let out a sigh and his tensed muscles calmed down, he didn't realize that Hoseok might take it the wrong way though.

“Is he a little too much for you to bear? I guess he is kind of lively.”

He laughed a little as he stood up to put his plate in the sink, Hyunwoo panicked as he thought that this was absolutely not what he meant and he didn't want to cause any misunderstanding so he tried to find his words. 

“No no no, that’s not it! It was just that-”

“Calm down, I was just joking, don’t you know a little thing called sarcasm?”

Hyunwoo laughed a little showing his relief towards his band member and letting that panic slip out of his system, he was never good at noticing sarcasm and he never knew how to respond to it, he didn’t experience much of it when he was little since his friends were very friendly, naive and never liked to joke around in that way. 

“I guess I’m just not used to it.” 

“How can you not be used to it by now if you're in this group?”

“Honestly? I don't know, myself.”

There it was, that angelic giggle, that giggle that he could record and listen to all day, or even better; himself making Hoseok giggle all day, if that isn't heaven then he doesn't know what is. The moment was soon over though when Hoseok left the kitchen to leave Hyunwoo to continue eating his breakfast.

The members left one by one, even though Hyungwon said he would leave a little later than the others he was the first to leave. Minhyuk and Jooheon were the second ones to leave, when they started having an aegyo battle between themselves Hoseok couldn't stand to watch anymore so he shooed them out. Kihyun and Changkyun had been in their room all morning only leaving to go get a glass of water, at first Hoseok became curious about what they were doing but decided against opening the door and quickly stepped back to the couch in the living room where Hyunwoo sat with one of his arms spread over the armrest, the other on the backrest and his feet on the couch. When he started contemplating where he should sit Hyunwoo lifted his legs, Hoseok catched on to what Hyunwoo was hinting at and sat under his legs and Hyunwoo let them fall on Hoseok's thighs. Hoseok relaxed into the couch quickly with Hyunwoo there and forgot about his curiosity about Changkyun and Kihyun, he could only focus on the calm that was the tv, him and Hyunwoo. 

After a while when the program they were watching ended Changkyun and Kihyun finally came out and said they were leaving and the next thing Hyunwoo and Hoseok heard was the door shutting. Now it was just them, and that itch in Hyunwoo started again, it was weird that it was worse when he and Hoseok was alone together as if they were meant to be apart. No matter what though Hyunwoo feels like he wants to be close to Hoseok, he wants to be able to touch him without much thought, as if it's second nature. 

They stayed quiet for the most part, only watching the tv and relaxing, at one point Hoseok had started circling patterns onto Hyunwoo's legs through the fabric of his pants, for some reason Hyunwoo couldn't continue to focus on the tv anymore, whenever he tried his brain would be switching back and forth and at the end all he could think about anything except Hoseok, this made a big alarm clock bang in his head and he pulled his legs from Hoseok's lap. 

“Uhm... You want to get some snacks?”

“Oh, yeah sure.”

Hoseok looked kind of disappointed in the lack of contact, the itch in Hyunwoo made his face heat up and and feel warm throughout his whole body. His toned skin made it so that you couldn't see his blush all that much though so at least that was good, Hyunwoo stood up and walked towards the kitchen and Hoseok followed behind him. They took a big soda from the fridge and two glasses and when Hyunwoo wanted to take the chips from the top cupboard and saw an opportunity he took it, not thinking it through because him thinking it through means that it doesn't happen so he decided to just go for it. 

Hoseok stood underneath the cupboard where the chips were so Hyunwoo decided to walk up close and feel their bodies touch before he reached up to open the cupboard and take the chips, close the cupboard and slowly let his arms fall, one onto Hoseok's shoulder and one on the counter with the chips. When he decided to look at Hoseok to see his reaction he was utterly shocked, Hoseok was blushing, he was blushing all the way up to his ears, Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo and their faces were mere centimeters apart, one more swift move and their lips would touch. The scorching fire inside him was about to explode when Hoseok's eyes shifted to Hyunwoo's lips and then into his eyes with a glint of desire. Hyunwoo decided to pull back before his body did something irrational, whatever that may be.

Hoseok took a while before he turned around with the two glasses filled with soda in each hand, he was slightly trembling so Hyunwoo decided to help by taking one cup, while he reached for the cup he got hold of Hoseok's hand and he started blushing intensely, Hyunwoo simply looked into Hoseok's eyes and surprisingly he looked back into Hyunwoo's eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds just one admiring the other. When they both felt like it had gotten a bit intense after a while Hyunwoo took the cup and the bowl of chips and walked back into the living room. Not bothering to look back as if to let Hoseok calm down before he came back, Hyunwoo knew that this was as good a moment than any other, when Hoseok came back they sat for a while before they became comfortable and slowly melted into the calm before Hyunwoo spoke up. 

“Uhm, Hoseok?”

Hoseok looked slightly startled as he was not expecting any of them to talk at that moment, he looked at Hyunwoo as if signaling that he could continue talking. With those eyes though that were now glued to him like he's always wanted it was hard to concentrate but he tried his best nonetheless to speak his mind. 

“You and Hyungwon… Uhm. You guys are pretty close huh?” 

“Yeah. I mean I kind of show that I like him more than he does towards me but I just think he’s not the person for that kind of stuff.”

For some reason Hyunwoo felt really disappointed, he knew what kind of answer he’d get but the itching wouldn't stop and he needed to know, needed to do something, anything. 

“Mhm... Then can I ask you something?”

Hoseok smiled again and that only makes this even harder, it makes it harder for him to form words. 

“Of course! You can ask me anything!”

“What am I to you? What do you think of me?”

That sounded so needy and desperate but he tried not to think about it too much, he has actually wanted to ask this for some time now. What did Hoseok think of him? Were they just friends? But then again; why would they be anything more than friends? Hyunwoo doesn't know if he actually wants to try to make something happen between him and Hoseok. What does he want exactly? What does Hoseok want? So many questions… Hoseok blushed again and looked down before he answered.

“You're a very precious person to me who I admire a lot, you're a very kind person, too kind for your own good sometimes and I love that about you because that makes me want to protect you. Oh god, what am I saying?” 

Hyunwoo felt his cheeks burning with heat as he was flustered at the reply and his hands reached his cheeks in an attempt to cover it up or to cool them down with the coldness of his palms. Hyunwoo couldn't think straight though with thoughts like; 'Love? He loves that about me?' and 'I’m a precious person to him!' rushing around.

“Can I ask another thing?”

“If you want to.”

“What is Hyungwon to you?”

Hoseok looked up at him when he heard this, he looked deep into Hyunwoo's eyes as if to see if he had missed something but he only ended up blushing even more, he continued to look into Hyunwoo's eyes as he crinkled his brows and frowned as he responded. 

“He’s my best friend. He’s important to me.”

So you have less to talk about with him? Or are you just feeling bad about me? What is this feeling of wanting to be someone as important as Hyungwon to him? Why does it feel like a kick to the gut everytime I see a photo of them together on SNS? Why do I feel so worthless when Hyungwon is in the room talking to my-. Why was I about to think of Hoseok as mine?

Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo confused and his thoughts were going wild; why is he jealous? He looked so sad just then, does he actually like me? Is he finally understanding it? Hoseok was filled with hope, the frown that was previously on his face disappeared and he looked relieved. Hyunwoo snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Hoseok's change in expression.

“Can I ask you another question?”

Filled with hope and anticipation Hoseok almost jumped Hyunwoo right then and there but he needed to be calm and wait for him to understand and figure out his feelings. 

They were now sitting facing each other, both of them had been scotching closer unconsiously as they were fully concentrated on the other to even notice the change, each one sitting on each ends of the sofa, sitting cross legged, Hyunwoo had become more withdrawn and it looked like he wanted to run away any minute now. Hoseok wouldn't let that happen though, not when they were this close. 

“Yes.”

Hyunwoo looked a little relieved in the answer, he could ask another question, he didn’t want to sound needy but if he didn't ask this now then he himself would probably misunderstand something. Hoseok scooted closer on the couch so that their knees touched. Hyunwoo slightly startled at the touch looked around vigorously trying to find anywhere to look except at Hoseok, he’s pretty sure that if he were to look at Hoseok now his body would once again do something irrational. Hoseok wouldn't let that slide though, this was an important moment so it needed to be good for it to work completely, Hoseok reached his hand to Hyunwoo's chin and lifted it so he’d look at him once again. Hyunwoo was shocked at first but his body automatically melted into the touch and he wanted more, he desired more of the warm touch from Hoseok's hands.

“Is he more important than me?”

Hoseok eyes flew open in shock, not expecting that question but at the same time kind of anticipating a difficult and deep question, he calmed down after a while, he let go of Hyunwoo's chin and saw how he followed his hand temporarily, showing how much he liked the touch of his hand.

What is this? Hyunwoo thought, the warmth of his hand is amazing, the way it's just the right temperature. It made my itch stop. It made my whole body relax. What is he to me? Do I want to be more than just friends? Do I wanna be just comfortable friends? Either way, I really want to feel his touch again.

“Do you want to be more important than him?”

He was taken aback by that question, not expecting it in the least, only waited for a direct answer. Does he? Has this itch something to do with Hoseok? Is the itch actually something that’s calling for him? Does my body want him? Hell yeah.

“Yes.”

Next thing he knew he was straddling Hoseok on the couch with his elbows on either side of his head, his legs between Hoseok’s, temporary paralysis before he confirmed by the look on Hoseok's face that he indeed wanted him as well, a look of lust and yearning. The next thing that was heard was the beginnings of moans as lips were locked, Hoseok's hands traveling from their relaxed state to Hyunwoo's hair quickly wanting more. Hyunwoo at first only let their lips slide against each other but feeling the fingers curling around his hair he started lightly biting and licking on Hoseok's bottom lip until he let out a gasp of pleasure, letting Hyunwoo thrust his tongue inside the other man's hot cavern deciding to explore every little bit of it. 

Hyunwoo could feel hands going from his hair to his chest, slowly going south feeling his muscular abs until he stops at the hem of the t-shirt and slid his hands under to feel the hot skin against his fingers, the feeling of those fingers made Hyunwoo groan, trying to devour the other man's mouth even more if that was possible. When he let go to get a breath of air he pulled of his t-shirt and tossed it on the floor, taking a quick peek he saw Hoseok yearning for so much more than just kissing, desiring something much more physical, absolute lust in his eyes. Hyunwoo had never seen anything more sexy in his life, he quickly dove down to recapture the black haired male's lips but let go after a while to trail kisses down his jawline and down to his collarbone making him moan. 

Deciding that the couch didn't leave much space he stood up leaving Hoseok confused before he picked him up bridal style and carried him to the three person bedroom putting him slowly down on the bigger bed. He helped Hoseok take off his shirt before continuing to trail kisses all over the male's body. When kisses weren't enough anymore Hyunwoo started to rock his hips down onto Hoseok's hard on to send them both moaning loudly. He continued to rock his hips forward in a steady rhythm while sucking on Hoseok's ear, to keep him moaning, Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo's neck, Hyunwoo recaptured his lips using tongue as soon as he gets the chance. 

The thought of having Hoseok to himself was so amazing, to have this sexy being just for him, Hoseok who would look at him with those eyes full of lust and they were directed towards him. The thought of turning Hoseok into a hot mess just desperately begging for him, begging him for release as he thrusts deep inside him. So many things he could do to him now that he were his. Wanting to encapture him, locking him up, Hyunwoo being the only to see this beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a really old fic, one of the first fics I've written. I've been putting off posting it because I wasn't sure if I wanted to write a full on smut scene in the end or not so it's from like a year ago and I've only now concluded that it would be better (story-wise) if I didn't have the smut scene. Still some steamy scenes tho for all the perverted readers out there. So in all actuality; I could've psoted this fic like a year ago, I sat down to continue writing on it today (writing the smut scene) but because of my decision to leave the smut scene out I could've posted it long ago because it was pretty much finished. But anyways! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! I hope you had a good day or otherwise continued good day.


End file.
